Silk Pleasures
by R. Milo
Summary: I sware to god you will laugh, and be disturbed. Gay sex, Frank and Brad.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Brad lay awake, thinking of the night's strange happenings, and the arousing man, Frank. His legs were dancing in his mind, the fishnets wrapping seductively around his thighs, the line along the back of them trailing down to the sexy high heels extenuating his height. All the makeup on his face, causing feelings to stir in his lower half, that Janet never had. Brad tried to control the urges that enveloped him, his hands trembling at his sides, as he closed his eyes he counted to ten, until a seductive voice interrupted his lustful thoughts.

"Hello, Brad."

His eyes opened fast, unfocused since he was not wearing glasses, but he could make out the shape of a tall man, that sweet, sexy voice that had earlier been singing to him, Frank.

"F-frank, I, and what are you doing in here?"

A smooth leg, un-netted found its way onto his bed, the skin a white blur against blue satin sheets. Suddenly a hand was pressing against his chest, moving its way across his pink, pert nipples, and as those long, cold fingers caressed his sensitive skin, he shuddered.

"Frank, please..."

Rain turkey:

"Please what, Brad. What do you want me to please do?" The questions were unanswered, because Frank had just moved his body on top of Brads, straddling his stomach. He laughed, that deep, velvet chuckle, it sent a shiver down his spine, his mouth forming a perfect "O" as he let out a small moan.

"Please...P-please be gentle."

With a lipstick smile he spoke words, but Brad was not listening he was too focused on the hands, roaming toward his pants. He turned his head to the side, as Frank's puckered lips lowered onto his neck, creating a deep bruise of ownership on his neck. The smooth texture of his tongue darting out at the tender skin. Gentle, knowing hands, reaching down, stripping him of the underwear, containing his straining arousal. Soft strokes eliciting moans and strangled groans of pleasure and the frustration of wanting more.

"More, more Frank!"

Again the silken laugh, the sweet, rich sound, "Patience, pays off Brad."

Biting his lip, brad held back the begs he wanted to scream, but was distracted when a firm hand gripped his pulsing member, the friction of the up and down motion causing him to bite down hard blood dribbling down his trembling chin. Wild thoughts, erratic, and overwhelming as he tried to take control, but in vain, because Frank had claimed his mouth. The kiss was hard, full of aggressive, everything that Brad wanted, but was afraid of. He had never been the type of person to be aggressive, but now. He needed it.

Rain turkey: Frank felt pity for Brad, after all, he was a fantastic lover, and he smiled his wicked lips at the withering man beneath him, full of lust and hunger. Without any words, he flipped brad around, so that he was on his stomach, and took in the sight of Brads toned ass, such a fine ass. He began to rub it, the skin smooth, like vanilla pudding, he bit it.

"W-WHAT? Did you just bite me?" The only response he got was another bite, then another, all the way up his back, until he was nibbling on brads neck. Brad did not resist any longer, but rubbed up against Frank, only to find that he had discarded his robe, and was now rubbing against a very erect penis. Frank let out a throaty groan and grasped at the sheets. He could not stand this tease any longer. He jammed his index finger into Brad's entrance, coaxing a loud scream from Brad.

"Shh, Brad, Brad, shh" The comforting words and tones were a contrast to the probing finger; he kissed the back of Brads neck, sucking softly at the heated skin. The pain of the intrusion began to lessen and eventually became nothing but a strange unknown feeling, so, Frank added another finger. The pain was not as bad this time, so Brad only let out a strangled groan, half in pain. Frank moved his fingers in a scissor like motion, stretching the tight skin of Brad's hole.

"No more Frank, no more teasing." Frank nodded, unable to restrain his needs. He took out a tube, filled with just the right amount of liquid to slather his member in. He positioned himself at the pink ring of muscle around brands entrance. He plunged into him, hilt deep as brad let out a cry of pain. Frank sat in brad, waiting for him to become accustom to the filling.

"Okay, you- you can start moving." Frank in response only began to pull out then plunge back in, with fast, fluid motions. He hit Brad's prostate each time, exiting a moan from Brad's lips. It only took a few more hits to make Brad cum, the white pleasure erupting and causing him to arch, pushing Frank in deeper. The friction was all too much for him, and he too gave himself up to that hot liquid utopia. Brad fell, exhausted and spent, as Frank got up and left the room, in a swirl of blue silk.

* * *

OMG MY MIND, MY MIND.


End file.
